devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Vergil
Vergil is the older of the twin sons of Sparda and Eva, and despises his father for pitying the weak humans. Pretty much the complete opposite to Dante, Vergil have a lust for power and is willing to disregard anything to obtain the power of his father, Sparda. He uses Yamato, a keepsake from his father, and possesses a sense of style which rivals Dante's. As a playable character in Devil May Cry 3, Vergil has access to Devil Trigger, Dark Slayer Style, Yamato, Beowulf, Force Edge, and Summoned Swords throughout the game. Personality His personality is the opposite of his brother's. Even though they are twin brothers, Vergil is calm, cool, and collected.As stated in the Devil May Cry 3 manual, Vergil is "cool to the point of being ruthless." In Devil May Cry 3, it is shown that Vergil has a fondness for reading books. He is quiet and prefers swords over guns, since he considers fire arms weapons unworthy of a "true warrior".Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Boss File - Vergil 1: "Dante's half-man, half-demon twin brother. Wields a keepsake sword from his father but won't touch guns as he doesn't view them as weapons of a true warrior." In Devil May Cry, he was corrupted by Mundus therefore turning him into Nelo Angelo. It would also appear that Dante and Vergil were close at one time during childhood. After the boss fight with Arkham in Devil May Cry 3, Dante and Vergil finish him by each firing one of Dante's guns, simultaneously saying a catchphrase, "Jackpot", after Dante prompts his brother, asking him "Remember what we used to say?". In contrast to Dante, Vergil seems to be willingly to embrace the history of Devil and their powers, while Dante wanted to protect the humans from Demons, Vergil wanted more demon powers, regardless of what happens to others around him. Despite of this, he cherishes two things in his life, Yamato, a demonic O-Katana as a keepsake from his father, and the other half amulet of Dante's counterpart. Even though Vergil states to Dante that "Might controls everything, without power you cannot protect anything, not even yourself." this may be a reference of what happened to the twins mother Eva as they were unable to protect her from the demonic forces that attacked their family. Powers Like Dante, he has superhuman strength, has a high agility and speed in excess of that of sound and also has a Devil Trigger. He has however a more advanced teleport, and has some magical knowledge. Needless to say, Vergil's demonic capabilities far surpasses Dante's, and also an extremely good swordsman. While Dante utilizes firearms as his ranged weapons, Vergil uses his demonic powers to manifest in a special way, resulting Summoned Swords, powerful phantom-esque swords that is capable of attacking in various ways. After being corrupted by Mundus, Vergil, known as Nelo Angelo receives new enhancements to his powers. He now can fires concentrated demonic energies inconsequential of summoning phantom swords, and he wields a strange black zweihander with supernatural ease. When becoming Nelo Angelo, he is also capable of using stronger incarnations of Dante's attacks, making him a force to be reckoned with. Role in Devil May Cry 3 As Dante's twin brother, Vergil is the most dangerous enemy in Devil May Cry 3, and can utilize many of the same abilities as his brother, such as various Devil Arms and Devil Trigger. After Vergil is defeated, he throws himself into the depths of the Demon World. Once there, he sees three floating orbs approaching and boasts "It'll be fun to fight with the Prince of Darkness. If my Father did it, I should be able to do it too." However, in his weakened state he is again defeated and transformed into Nelo Angelo. Gallery Image:Vergil 3.jpg|First encounter with Vergil on top of Temen-ni-gru Weapons: Yamato Rewards: Devil Trigger Image:Vergil 3.gif.png|Second encounter with Vergil in Sacrificial Room Weapons: Yamato, Beowulf Rewards: Beowulf Image:Vergil 3 Final.gif|Final encounter with Vergil in Demon World Weapons: Yamato, Force Edge, Summoned Swords Rewards: Force Edge Nelo Angelo Very little is known about Vergil while he is Nelo Angelo, though by his mannerisms and lack of speech, it can be assumed that the he was possessed by Mundus to a certain degree. Nelo Angelo is roughly 7 feet tall and covered in dark, glowing armor. His fighting style resembles Dante's, and he retains Vergil's abilities from Devil May Cry 3, such as teleportation, and summoning ghostly swords. By the final fight, Nelo Angelo reveals his true face to Dante, shortly before being beaten by his brother a final time. This time, Vergil loses his amulet after the loss. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Devil May Cry 3